Prime Minister Phelous
by popcornBOY
Summary: Phelous becomes Prime Minister, with amusing side affects.
1. Chapter 1

Prime Minister Phelous

Day 1

David Llloyd Johnston runs into the prime ministers office and says "Prime Minister Phelous! The Russians are-" Phelous cut him off

"Nope."

"But Mr. Prime Minister-"

"Nope."

"But uhh..."

"Nope."

DAY 2

"As my first order of business I'm going to change the house of parliament from Ottawa to my shed!" So they all went to Phelous's shed in Nova Scotia. When suddenly ex-Prime Minister Stephen Harper ran in and says "I wanna be Prime Minister again!" To which Phelous replied

"I got a shotgun!" And proceeded to shoot ex-Prime Minister Harper in the face. The members of Parliament cheered in excitement and granted Prime Minister Phelous one wish. Phelous wished for a hat. Collin Carrey said

"really Mr. Prime Minister that's what your wishing for?" Phelous angrily replied

"Damn right that's what I'm wishing for, now get the hell out of my shed!"

DAY 3

David Lloyd Johnston ran in again and said

"Mr. Prime Minister the Queen's about to- What the hell?" He looked around the office and saw an orange and white cat sitting at the Prime Ministers desk. And a grumbly voice in the distance said

"What, continue." At first David was confused but then relized that Phelous was just in the corner making a fake voice for his cat. Lloyd Johnston said

"what the hell are you doing Mr. Prime Minister?" Phelous, still pretending to be his cat replied

"Don't pay attention to the guy hiding in the corner. I'm Cat Phelous D1!"

"Uhh..."

And then Phelous stopped pretending to be the cat. Real Phelous stood up and said "Hey Lloyd can you take Phelous D1 to the vet?" Cinema Snob then walked and said "Yeah can you take Lloyd to the vet too?"

"But I'm Lloyd"

"MY CAT IS ALSO NAMED LLOYD!" He then turned to Phelous and asked "Hey Phelous, you wanna watch Troll 4?"

"Yeah that's totally a real movie!"

DAY 4

As parliament was about to begin they relized that the Prime Minister wasn't there. And then somebody said "hey isn't that him?" Everybody turned to look at the mysterious man with the blue mask over his face.

"Im not the Prime Minister, I'm Sub-Zero!" All the MP's seemed confused. Then suddenly the Prime Minister started throwing Ice Cubes at everyone. David Lloyd Johnston was like "ow what the hell are you doing?" Phelous replied "I'm using my freeze attack on you Johnny Cage!"

"Right...sure you are Mr. Prime Minister." Phelous then pulled off the mask and said "look I'm not crazy just go with it. Now put on these sunglasses and pretend to fight me." Then suddenly a fat guy with a skull mask on his face sat down in the speakers chair and proceeded to say "Round 1! FIGHT!" Cinema Snob was in the corner singing the mortal kombat theme into the microphone for dramatic effect. All the MP's were cheering in excitement going "Yeah! Mortal Kombat's so cool!" David Lloyd Johnston got his ass kicked by Prime Minister Phelous. Then Chaos D1 ran in and shouted "Parliament doesn't work that way!" All the MP's ran away in fear. Lloyd Johnston just thanked him.

DAY 5-Phelous' Trip To The UN

Phelous was so handsome and and his beard was so cool that they had to allow Canada back into the UN.

Phelous was standing outside the front door of the UN offering a granola bar alliances to the representatives of the countries. Phelous then said "Film Brain! Sad Panda! Welshy! What are you doing here? And weres Benzaie?"

"There can be only one." Sad Panda said. Any ways "I'm the representative of France"

"And I represent England!" Said Film Brain. "And I'm the representative of Whales!" said Welshy. Phelous replied, "Well how about a granola bar alliance Sad Panda and Film Brain?" They said "All right free granola bar alliance!" and ran into the UN. Welshy was saddened by this and asked "What the hell Phelous? weres my granola bar alliance?" "Maybe after you lose some weight I'll give you a granola bar alliance!" Welshy ran away crying. Phelous noticed the german guys from Cool Runnings telling the Jamaican representatives to "Get out of here Jamaica!" Phelous ran over and said "HEY! Theres one black guy on the site I work on and I take offence to that!"

"Well can't we just be racist a little?" The germans asked.

"Oh, well okay" Phelous said, and proceeded in to the UN.

Phelous then ran up to the podium, knocking off the representative of the United States, who was pretty fat (almost as fat as Welshy.) He got the microphone and said "As representative of the rest of the world, because I'm that awesome, I declare war on China, for not accepting the granola bar alliance!" And then as Lloyd Johnston was about to tell Phelous that he cant do that, all the UN representatives threw there granola bars at China. And the UN security escorted China out of the building, and everyone chanted "Phelous! Phelous! Phelous!" David Lloyd Johnston stood there shocked as hell.


	2. Chapter 2

DAY 5 Continued

As Phelous was finishing his speech, he noticed a figure on a tall building outside of the window. It was… Welshy! He had a large sniper rifle, and before Phelous could do anything, the german guy from cool runnings stood up and shot him. The next thing he knew he was in his yard. And he said "I guess I'll go review a movie." And he walked into his shed, where he noticed Cinema Snob and Obscurus Lupa making out! "My two lovers have betrayed me!" He cried. And then he picked up his cat and left, not Phelous D1 Cat, the other one. He didn't get enough attention.

Day 6

Phelous walked into his office, and saw the horrific site of zombie Harper gnawing on the brain of…Michelle Obama! And Phelous screamed "Michelle what the hell are you doing here?…wait a minute…. He's eating her! Then there going to eat me! Oh My Gooooooosh!" The RCMP then ran in and said "Mr. Prime Minister, you'll never believe what's going on outside!"

"What?"

"Theres an Ice Cream truck outside!"

"Oh my god! I'v gotta go get my Sub Zero costume!"

Day 7

Phelous woke up and looked at his clock and said "Oh my god! It's 11:30! I'm gonna be late for my trip to Jamaica with Bill Clinton." He looked over to the closet and asked "Why didn't you wake me Shredder?" He got out of bed, ran over and changed into his Shredder costume, looked over at the bed and replied "Grrr I'm Shredder!" Then Phelous changed into his normal clothes, ran over to the bed and said "Damn you Shredder! You know what this is just waisting a lot of time."

He got ready and walked over to David Lloyd Johnston's room, threw some sunglasses on him and said "come on Johnny Cage, let's go to the airport."

"Why do I have to go to the airport?"

"Because I promised Bill Clinton I'd bring Johnny Cage!"

Later at the airport Phelous, David and Bill Clinton boarded air force one. "Oh my god it's Johnny Cage!" Bill Clintion cried. "I'm not Johnny Cage" David replied. Then Phelous asked "Hey Billy, where's the pilot?" Then suddenly in a flash of blue, Rayden appeared and shouted "I am the Pilot!" Phelous shrugged. "Oh okay." After a few hours of Big Mac's and booze, they landed in Jamaica. After the Jamaican security arrested Rayden for drunk flying, they went to the Presidential hotel in Jamaica.

The few weeks later Phelous arrived at the Canadian airport. "Bye Bill! That was a great three weeks! Be sure to say hi to George Washington for me."

Day 8

Phelous woke up. He suddenly relized he forgot David Lloyd Johnstion in Jamaica. "I gotta go back to Jamaica!" To be continued...


End file.
